Scars
by gure'slilinu
Summary: first song-fic: hatori is drunk, shigure comes over and it all goes down hill from there! this is really mean to gure but we still love gure-dear! 3


disclaimer: don't own that's right i don't own fruits basket or scars by papa roach

Hatori has had a few too many drinks and is now resting his head on his desk. His beautiful dark green eyes slide shut against his will. As such he drifts into a much-needed sleep. Previously Shigure was over and had told him of his latest complaints and sorrows the day or week had given or reminded him of. He thought of this as he wandered into the darkness that was his own drunken eyelids.

(I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut  
My weakness is that I care too much  
And my scars remind me that the past is real  
I tear my heart open just to feel)

Hatori found him self on his desk a bitof drool emanating from his lips. He raised his head only to find Shigure. Brown eyes met a dark green one as he slowly lifted his head to be at eye level with his flea bitten cousin.

_What does he want now? _Hatori mused as he lay a hand on dark hair caressing his head in a futile attempt to relax what ever muscles had been strained to make his skull pound with every heart beat.

"Come with me Haa-san!" Shigure said a light smile played on his features. "I'm really not in the mood Shigure." Came the reply of the ever-stoic seahorse-y Sohma doctor. "Awww come on Haa-san! It'll be fun trust me!" Shigure whined to his best friend. "What are you up to Shigure?" The doctor asked, not wanting to get out of his chair, or up at all.

(I'm Drunk and I'm feeling down  
And I just wanna be alone  
I'm pissed 'cause you came around  
Why don't you just go home?  
'Cause I channeled all your pain  
And I can't help you fix yourself  
You're making me insane  
All I can say is...

Chorus:  
I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut  
And my weakness is that I care too much  
And our scars remind us that the past is real  
I tear my heart open just to feel)

Reluctantly and with the help of his least favorite cousin at the time, Hatori took a stroll through the woods of the Sohma estate with the annoyance known as Shigure. The moon's light was bright and bright things were next on Hatori's hit list right after Shigure that is. When Shigure finally stopped they were at the edge of a lake Shigure turned to face Hatori and he opened his mouth to say something, no doubt about the beautiful scenery, but was ever so rudely interrupted by the chilling wind that sent dirt into Hatori's eyes. When Hatori regained is sight Shigure was nowhere to be found. Shigure?! He ran to the edge of the water only to see a smiling Shigure inside going deeper and deeper in the water. Hatori, at first considered leaving him there. He did look happy so why not? But then decided against it. He reached in the water and tried to grab on to Shigure's hand but to no avail. When Hatori came back up he cursed that Shigure had ever been so foolish as to come here at some insane hour of night. He tried again and this time his hand reached the dogs just before it was too late. Pulling Shigure out was tougher then he thought and in his condition tougher then it should have been.

(I tried to help you once  
Against my own advice  
I saw you going down  
But you never realized  
That you're drowning in the water  
So I offered you my hand  
Compassion's in my nature  
Tonight is our last stand

Chorus  
I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut  
And my weakness is that I care too much  
And our scars remind us that the past is real  
I tear my heart open just to feel)

Hatori looked at the now sopping wet dog known as his cousin. "Are you okay?" He asked through labored breaths. "I think so." Said Shigure looking confused as to why his friend was so worried. "Are you okay Hatori? You look awful maybe you should take a few days off. You could come visit me!" The dog's line of vision was on Hatori but it was like he didn't really see him. Hatori was giving Shigure a death glare for all he was worth. "Shigure." The placid doctor plainly replied. "I don't want to see or here from you again." Shigure's face went from smiling to complete and utter confusion. "What?" He asked trying to understand what and why Hatori had said this. He never said anything like this before at least not to he or Aaya, it was a complete shocker to the dog-breathed canine. "Go home Shigure." Came the icy response of the snow filled Sohma doctor.

I'm drunk and I'm feeling down  
And I just wanna be alone  
You shoulda' never come around  
Why don't you just go home?  
'Cause you're drowning in the water  
And I tried to grab your hand  
I left my heart open  
But you didn't understand  
But you didn't understand

"Huh?" Shigure was more confused than ever, and his bewilderment was apparently written on his face with bright red ink for Hatori got up and confirmed Shigure's nightmare. "Go home. I can't handle all of your complaints and problems any more Shigure. You're just too much for me too manage any longer. Try to cope with your own tribulations." As this was said Hatori turned around and began to walk away but was stopped by a 27-year-old man with both arms wrapped around Hatori's leg. "Please don't leave me Haa-san!" He pleaded. "I'm sorry Shigure but I have to keep going on with my life. I can't control yours and mine at the same time, therefore I have chosen to move on with out a certain dog whining to my everyday about little plight that normal people would just say 'oh well' and move on. The dog who's motto I 'que sera, sera' can't handle a little misfortune." He kicked Shigure off and began walking once more and this time was not stopped. He heard the cries of the dog behind him and the dogs around him. Shigure always had that funny affect on the dogs. If he felt sad they all howled in sorrow towards the sky as if looking to the stars for the answers. Hatori looked into the starry night abyss everyone has come to know as the night sky. Either he was really hung over and seeing things or there really was a constellation in the shape of a dragon. _Well, _he thought _at least you'll always be there to listen to the dogs. I'm just worn out. _As he said this he fell to the ground in exhaustion.

Go fix yourself

(I can't help you fix yourself  
But at least I can say I tried  
I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life  
I can't help you fix yourself  
But at least I can say I tried  
I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life

Chorus x2

I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut  
And my weakness is that I care too much  
And our scars remind us that the past is real  
I tear my heart open just to feel)

Hatori woke in his office, head on his desk. A bitof drool emanating from his lips. He raised his head only to find Shigure. Brown eyes met a dark green one as he slowly lifted his head to be at eye level with his flea bitten cousin.

_What does he want now?_

Song by: papa roach

This was my first ever song fic so I'm not sure exactly if I'm doing this correctly. So please, if I'm wrong in the way that this is written don't be too harsh. I haven't read many song fics so I don't really have much to go by here. Reveiws are thanked good or bad.

Hugs kisses and ale all 'round

Gure's lil inu


End file.
